Until Dawn Errors
This is a page that can be found on the Internet Movie Database. The purpose of this page is to highlight errors overlooked by developers and game testers that was left to the player to discover. Below, is a list of all errors and its type that the player can come across in the game. Continuity * When Mike and Sam re-enter the lodge in Chapter 10, Sam switches on the lights only for Mike to quickly switch them off. Throughout this scene, the light switch doesn't change positions. * While inside the lodge, there are no lights that are on. However in every exterior shot of the lodge, all the interior lights appear to be on. * Upon entering the room containing the bodies of the deceased in Chapter 10, Mike and Sam will react as if everyone was killed, even if the player managed to keep everyone alive. * Below the Sanatorium, Mike opens a gate causing a small explosion at the end of Chapter 5. When the player returns to this location later in Chapter 9, there is no evidence of the explosion. * If Mike still has the machete and Sam was captured by the Psycho, he will cut her bonds then place the machete through the vent by the bottom of her chair. Neither Mike, nor Sam, will pick up the machete, but Mike will still have it in Chapter 9, when he returns to the Sanatorium. * If all of the other characters are dead by Chapter 10, when Mike helps Sam up the wall after finding Josh, Sam will still say that she will tell 'the others' that Mike and Josh are alright while they retrace their steps through the mines, despite the fact that Sam and Mike had seen all other dead bodies. Furthermore, Sam will call out to others if she tries to enter the lodge. * If Matt falls off a cliff in Chapter 6, and Emily survives until dawn, in the Credits, she will either say that he left her to die (even though the fire tower scene never happened), or she will ask herself if he's dead (even though she possibly saw him fall off, and always saw him at the bottom of the cliff, getting dragged away). * Even if Mike fails every QTE, while fighting the Wendigos in Chapter 9, he'll get trapped and cornered by one on one side of the sanatorium(far from the exit), ending the segment. But when Sam enters the sanatorium to rescue Mike, she will find him struggling right near the exit. Basically skipping most of the sanatorium section. * When Emily suggests finding help to Chris and Ashley in Chapter 4, Matt will agree with her if they have a high relationship. However, in the chapter recap, it will show Matt suggesting to find the others instead, even though it was not what was said. * When The Psycho reveals himself in Chapter 7, he is wearing gloves in one shot, and none the next. * If Mike gets cornered by a Wendigo in Chapter 9, AND he still has the machete, a flashback will play out depicting Mike cutting off his fingers and picking up the machete, regardless if he interacted with the trap at all (needed to cut his fingers off in the first place). * When Emily gets back into the lodge after her escape out of the mines in Chapter 8, Sam will say, Ash relax, it was all Josh, instead of Emily's name. * Even though Chris hurt his foot while running from the Wendigo in Chapter 8, he easily ran out of the basement in Chapter 10 with no sign of injury. * If Chris pointed the gun at himself first in Chapter 6, Ashley is not seen to be panicking, but if you shoot her and make it to the door in Chapter 8, a flashback will play out depicting her panicking, as if Chris pointed the gun at her first. Plot Holes * Despite having a broken leg, Hannah managed to carry her sister to a different area of the caverns, bury her, wander the mines, wade across the underground pool of water, wait for rescue, wade back across the pool, unearth her sister, partially consume her and then wade across the pool of water again. Yet she was unable to search for a way out of the mines. ** Meanwhile, all the other characters managed to escape within the night. * Sam will be caught if she decides to run past the dumbwaiter and ends up running into the Psycho. It is impossible for the psycho to be able to appear here as there are no other routes to that spot except the route Sam took, let alone going from being behind her to in front of her. Factual Errors * Despite having Beth's sweater and jacket Hannah should've succumbed to her injuries and/or hypothermia long before she was over came with hunger. * Power in the mines and in the mining facility as well as the Sanatorium still works despite the locations being abandoned for more than sixty years. In modern times, the power companies would've rerouted electricity away from these locations making it impossible for doors, gates, conveyor belts and elevators to be functional. * When Sam goes through the small pond to the lodge after she escapes the mines in Chapter 10, the blood that splattered on her legs should disappear in the water but the blood will still be on her legs. * When Mike is running away from the Wendigos in the Sanatorium, he shoots a door lock open and pushes against the door. The opening would barely be enough for Mike's hand to fit through. Yet, if he has Wolfie with him, the animal is shown to walk towards the door, while finding Mike later on. There is no way Wolfie could've fit through the tiny space. * The torch Emily holds during Chapter 7 (and possibly Chapter 8) never goes off despite Emily running away from The Stranger/Wendigo - until Emily throws it away. Subtitular Errors *During his introduction, Matt's subtitles are to be seen as I don't think it would've been like.. as pretty, you know"?, though he will not say the latter. *When Sam is struggling to open a gate, she says, "Come on, girl, you can do it." although the subtitles say "Come on, come on, you can do it". *If Matt and Jessica are successful to hide instead of running, and Matt is successful to stop her from falling to the ground, They will come out and the subtitles will say " Come on, come on come on", but Matt is actually saying "Jess, come on, come on, come on." *In Chapter 7, when Mike and Chris tie Josh up in the shed. When Mike suggests for Chris to return to the lodge, the subtitles will say ''Why don't you go back to the lodge and make sure '''everyones alright, though Mike will say "everything". *If Chris is alive in Chapter 10, he will say "GO GO GO!!!", but the subtitle says "GET OUTTA HERE GO GOGO!!!" *When the recap of Mike in the Sanatorium in Chapter 5 shows Matt's name at the bottom instead of Mike's when he talks. Category:Until Dawn